After All, We Are Just Friends
by Oh Baby
Summary: [SasuNaru, oneshot, angst, character death] I’d never tell him, I swore. He’d hate me. After all, we are “just friends”. [based off a myspace chain letter. xD]


**Disclaimer**: Don't own Naruto.

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** PLEASE READ, K? I got this from one of those chain letters. It just made me so sad, that I thought, "AH! I have to write something based on this!" So I did. I don't know if this has been done before. If it has, drop me a review and tell me, so I can delete it to avoid any further troubles.

**Warnings: **Angst, character death, some Boy x Boy feelings, bad language in the author's note.

After All, We Are Just Friends

* * *

(Sasuke's P.O.V.)

_Seventh Grade…_

I was watching him again. My best friend, Naruto, was talking to that girl he had a crush on, Haruno Sakura. I didn't see why he liked her. All of the guys thought she was pretty, but I thought she was hideous. Naruto wasn't, though.

He was absolutely gorgeous. Spiked, golden-colored hair, huge, sparkling cerulean eyes, and sun-kissed skin. What were these feelings I had for him, I wondered? Did I… _like _him? No, it couldn't be….

Could it?

After class, he walks up to me and says, "Hey, Sasuke, could I have the notes I missed yesterday?"

I nodded, and handed them to him. He smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks, teme," he said, grinning.

Yeah, I _did _like him.

But I'd never tell him, I swore. He'd hate me. After all, we _are _"just friends".

_

* * *

Junior Year…_

The phone rang. When I picked it up, it was him. He was crying, talking about how Sakura had broken his heart.

"Sasuke, can you come over? I don't want to be alone."

I smiled slightly. "Of course, dobe. I'll be over in a few minutes."

As I sat next to him on the sofa, I looked at him with sad eyes, wishing he was mine. After two hours, a Drew Barrymore movie, and 3 bowls of popcorn, he decided to go to sleep.

"Thanks," he whispered, and kissed me on the cheek.

I wanted to tell him, I wanted him to know how much I loved him.

But I'd never tell him, I swore. He'd hate me. After all, we _are _"just friends".

_

* * *

Senior Year…_

It was the day before prom.

He walked up to my locker, looking rather depressed, and said, "My date, Temari, is sick. She can't go…"

I faked a sympathetic look, but inside, I was really jumping for joy. In seventh grade, we made a promise that if neither of us had dates, then we'd go together…

…as "best friends".

"Remember our promise, dobe?"

And so we did.

I really wanted to tell him, then. So we could go as lovers, and not best friends.

But I'd never tell him, I swore. He'd hate me. After all, we _are _"just friends".

_

* * *

Prom Night…_

After everything was over, the two of us stood at his front door step. I stared at him. _God_, was he beautiful. He smiled.

"Sasuke, I had the best time. Thanks!" He gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I wanted to tell him that I loved him, right then and there. I really, _really _wanted to.

But I'd never tell him, I swore. He'd hate me. After all, we _are _"just friends".

_

* * *

Graduation…_

Days passed, as did weeks, and then a month. Before I knew it, it was graduation day.

I watched him and his perfect body glide up to the stage to get his diploma. I wished he was mine.

Before everyone went home, he walked up to me, both of us still clad in the traditional graduation garb, and said, "Thanks," before kissing me on the cheek. I hugged him, and we both left in different directions.

I wanted more. I wanted to tell him that I loved him.

But I'd never tell him, I swore. He'd hate me. After all, we _are _"just friends".

_

* * *

A Few Years Later…_

I stood next to him, feeling like I wanted to cry. It was the church in which he was being married. I was his best man. I watched him say "I do", and be married to that disgusting creature, a woman.

I wanted him to be _mine. _Mine! But he never saw me like that.

Before he drove away with his bride, he walked over to me, and said, "Thanks for being here with Hinata and me, Sasuke. I'm really glad I have a friend like you." He kissed me on the cheek, and left.

I really, _really _wanted to tell him I loved him.

But I'd never tell him, I swore. He'd hate me. After all, we _are _"just friends".

_

* * *

Years Later…_

I looked down at the coffin of the man I loved. In his will, he had left me his diary. When I had read through it, I saw a diary entry from our high school years. It read:

"I stare at him, wishing he was mine. Sasuke… but he doesn't like me like that. He'd hate me. I wish I could tell him, I really want him to know that I love him. I don't want to be "just friends"! I wish… I just wish he would tell me that he loved me…"

_I wish I did, too_, I thought to myself as I cried.

I couldn't take it anymore. I decided, as I smiled sadly, that later that night I'd be with him.

**

* * *

A/N:**

**Augh. Finally finished that. I was crying through the whole thing… stupid chain letter, making me cry like that. Damn it to hell.**

**I added the ending sentence, though. I'm a morbid person. I can't write angst without a line like that at the end. Come on.**

**That thing makes me so depressed… that is the reason that I'm not reading it over to check for mistakes. I'd get even more depressed. It would kill me.**

**By the way, I hate the NaruSaku and NaruHina pairings, and I don't really care for NaruTema, but it had to be something, so… yeah.**

**Remember: TELL ME IF THIS HAS BEEN DONE VIA REVIEW. IF IT HAS, I SHALL DELETE IT. KTHX.**

**Review, damn it.**

**Ja.**


End file.
